Station Management (character)
Station Management comprises of an unknown number of entities whom no one has ever seen, running Night Vale Community Radio Station (NVCR) for centuries. They normally stay in the office, where horrible screams and roars emerge occasionally from, and pass their instructions by letters slipped under the office door. They do not like when Cecil mentions speaks about them on airEpisode 3, Station Management . For a brief time, StrexCorp owned NVCR (Night Vale Community Radio Station), and the location of Station Management was unknown. When StrexCorp was defeated, banished out of Night Vale and bought by the angels, Station Management took back its former position and office. Station Management have some kind of an on-and-off relationship with City CouncilEpisode 82, Skating RingEpisode 105, What Happened at the Smithwick House. Form Station Management almost never leaves its office, therefore none of the staff ever saw them. Their office is said by Cecil to be much bigger on the inside than on the outside, as it is capable to contain such enormous beings. It goes without saying that no one has ever seen the office as well, only its translucence. Cecil says that sometimes you can see "movements through the frosted glass, large shapes shifting around, strange tendrils whipping through the air". Given the damage caused to the station and the noises heard when they left the office for the first and only time, Station Management is highly likely to be very large. It is not clear whether the entities forming Station Management are physically connected or not. Communication As Station Management stays inside its office all the time, shouts nearby the office door or notes being passed under it are the only known way (or at least the safest one) to communicate with Station Management. The station oracle interprets the management's response, which is sometimes envelopes passed the same way, or mere inhuman screams. Station Management resents when being talked about, and the only recorded time they ever left the office was when Cecil discussed their physical features and behavior on the air. Employee Relations All of NVCR employees are very terrified of Station Management, and quite justifiedly. At the only known time when the management left their office, no one of staff dared to look at it. Their reaction to requests for a time-off or a raise or can be very dangerous. Despite them. it seems that Station Management decide to improve its relations with the employees, probably because they were happy about their relationship with City Council. Station Management is shown to have a lengthy dread process to apply for time off, revealed by Cecil when he was doing just that to go visit Carlos in the Desert Otherworld. Cecil was initially dreading their possible reactions to this bold request, but Station Management later set him at ease in person and spoke amiably to him, although when Cecil questioned the meaning of the glyph on their letter, they clarified their meaning by displaying another glyph, apparently so terrible as to knock him unconscious. They also granted his request for time off. This was improved even further in episode Skating Rink, when they bought a new claw hammer and coffee pounding board to their employees. They also gave Cecil a raise (though Cecil claims he didn't know he was getting paid for his radio service). The same episode Station Management and City Council fell in love with each other. References Category:Night Vale sentient entities Category:Night Vale Radio